


Aspirations

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Sasuke/Multi-Uchiha [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Cruelty, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Instability, Murder, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: When Sasuke was younger, he had wanted to be a star. Sasuke-centric Dark Canon Divergret AU, ObiSasu





	Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, I don't really know where this came from? idk man who the hell knows what goes on in my head

> _"Look at the universe! What do you see? An order? Tranquility? A divine peace? You fool! You ignorant! Over there, galaxies are colliding, suns are exploding, black holes swallowing stars! Now look at the universe again! What do you see? A disorder? Chaos? Anything savage? You see a hell? Now, you see the truth!"_  
**― Mehmet Murat ildan**

* * *

**Aspirations**

* * *

When Sasuke was younger, he had wanted to be a star.

"You want to what?" Itachi had asked him, his voice amused as they lay side by side in the overgrown field a few minutes away from the Uchiha clan compound.

"Be a star," young Sasuke had answered, his words a whisper of awe as he stared up at the sparkling gleams in the night sky, "I want to shine bright like they do."

"You already shine bright," Itachi tells him, an affectionate smile on his face.

Sasuke doesn't reply, just continues to look up at the night sky. Itachi doesn't understand, but Sasuke hadn't really expected him to. Itachi already shined brightly. He was seen by their mother, their father, their clan, and the village. He was the prodigal heir of the Uchiha clan. He was a young genius that shone brightly among his peers.

Sasuke was no star. Sasuke did not shine brightly when compared to others. Sasuke was average and he once heard his father call him clingy. Sasuke was not independent like Itachi. Sasuke wanted affection and reassurance. Itachi was far more complacent and that was something Sasuke had yet to learn. He asked questions, where he should not. Itachi listened and people adored him for it. Sasuke tilted his head, curiosity getting the better of him, and he was dim in comparison.

Itachi was like the stars in the heavens and Sasuke greedily wished he was one too. In his darker moments, he wished Itachi was a falling star, a star that has had its time and is now descending down to the level of the other dim, uninteresting people.

He never voices these thoughts, only ever speaking admiring things about his beloved brother, but he thinks it often enough. That simple wish that Itachi would fall so Sasuke could finally rise and shine.

(In another world, the political climate of the village falls apart. Scheming and warmongering lead to rumors and then whispers of rebellion. A once bright star does what its known for and complies with his orders and then he starts his descent. He will fall and eventually he will fade, a new star entering the sky. This, however, is not that world.)

Sasuke spends his childhood wishing and growing bitter. He is often ignored in favor of his brother, and when once Itachi would placate him with broken promises of training, now the older boy is just too busy for even that. He always has a sad smile to spare him when they cross paths, but Itachi slowly grows a new life away from Sasuke and he can't bring himself to force a place for him in it. He watches as Itachi advances, his rank rising, the admiration from others flowing, and Sasuke _burns_ red hot with jealousy.

Sasuke knows he's being a bitter asshole by the time he's thirteen. He knows his hateful thoughts are full of spite and not fair to Itachi, the teen who wants absolutely zero of the attention he gets. Still, that anger burns and burns and every time Itachi tells him he's too busy to help Sasuke, it grows bright and more intense. His spite grows nasty and malicious and by the age of seventeen, Sasuke is foaming at the mouth with repressed rage.

He has a mask, of course. He is the kind younger brother of the incredible Uchiha Itachi. He is average, when it's all said and done. He blends into the crowds, going unnoticed unless Itachi is nearby. Then, and only then, people will acknowledge him, telling him how amazing his brother is, and then they will turn away to bask in the glow of the shining star that is his older brother.

Sasuke is only a chūnin by the time he is seventeen and he is completely ignored in his obscurity. Itachi has long since moved out of their childhood home and his parents are often busy with other duties. His father no longer bothers to pretend to care and his mother's affection is absent-minded as she gushes over Itachi and Izumi, who have finally decided that marriage is in their near future.

Sasuke has lived seventeen years as a planet orbiting the Itachi star and it has long since grown old. His teammates are bright spots throughout the years, but they are not constant fixtures now that they are being assigned to different squads. Naruto is the son of the Hokage and he is bright like Itachi, although he is less of a mysterious celestial being and more of a bright sunshine. Besides, the last time Sasuke saw Naruto, he was excitedly telling Hinata that his mother was once more pregnant. Sasuke pitied the child or children. They too would be like Sasuke; a mere shade compared to a smarter, more powerful brother. Sakura cared once upon a time, her minuscule crush on Sasuke giving him hope that he wasn't as invisible as he feared, but the first time Itachi had stopped by to walk home with Sasuke after training, she was lost to him. She saw Itachi, saw his glow compared to Sasuke's darkness, and she turned from him.

Kakashi was never much of a presence to being with, his sensei's attention mostly focused on Naruto and the genius civilian girl under his tutelage. He never outright ignores Sasuke, which he admittedly appreciates, but Sasuke gets no other recognition. It is through Kakashi that Sakura gains an apprenticeship under Tsunade, the slug Sannin having recently returned at the request of the fourth Hokage. She is excited, Sasuke knows. He will see less of her until she finally stops bothering to make an effort of staying in contact. Naruto was always guaranteed an apprenticeship with Jiraiya. Sasuke is guaranteed nothing.

No one, not even Itachi, reaches out. No one takes a look at the dim star Sasuke is. Nobody cares and Sasuke is cold.

So when he is approached by a black hole, how could he honestly say no?

* * *

"You're invisible to them," Tobi says, his orange mask obscuring his face. His tone is similarly blank and Sasuke marvels at his emotional control.

Meeting the masked shinobi who went by Tobi wasn't a particularly memorable experience, if only for the fact that the man showed up on the brink of Sasuke collapsing from training for too long. He had appeared in the corner of Sasuke's vision just as it blurred and then he had still been there when Sasuke had eventually blinked exhausted eyes open.

"You are strong," the man had said to him, unabashed curiosity in his voice. "Yet no one sees you."

Sasuke had been on the brink of chakra exhaustion, so he had briefly wondered if he was hallucinating. "Are you real?"

"Do you often see figments of your imagination?" the man had asked in reply.

"I wish," Sasuke had muttered, eyes fluttering shut once more. "Then I wouldn't be so alone."

Sasuke had woken up in his bed, stiff muscles making it almost impossible for him to sit up to grab the cup of water pointedly left on his bedside table.

The man had returned the next evening, and all the evenings after that, always there when Sasuke's training has left him exhausted and indifferent. He introduces himself as Tobi and he watches Sasuke with one dark eye. Sasuke looks into it, sees the creeping tendrils of darkness, and does nothing to escape the net the man is forming around him. Sasuke could claim he was curious about what the man wanted, but he wasn't. Sasuke's weakness was attention paid specifically to him, so he let Tobi manipulate him to his heart's desire.

Sasuke looks over at Tobi, thinking about his observation. "Yes, I am invisible. I'm not special, not to them." There's implications in his words, that he's special to Tobi in some way, and while Sasuke can't see the man's face, he can feel the smug satisfaction he is exuding. Sasuke is unbothered. He let's Tobi believe that Sasuke doesn't see him, that Sasuke doesn't recognize the signature dark Uchiha eyes, nor the slips of scars he can see occasionally when his long sleeved shirt shifts and one unnaturally pale wrist is exposed. Sasuke doesn't know his real identity and he doesn't care to. This unknown Uchiha had chosen Sasuke to pay attention to, Sasuke to manipulate, and he was content with allowing the man to do just that.

One evening when Sasuke had stopped in the middle of training, Tobi had looked at him, eyes tilted curiously.

"Don't tell anyone," Sasuke had muttered, glancing up through his bangs. He then drew chakra towards his eyes and he physically felt the small spike of pain that came with using his Makngekyou Sharingan.

Tobi, though it went unseen, smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke," Tobi had whispered later, a gloved hand reaching up to lightly caress Sasuke's pale cheek. A single Mangekyou Sharingan stared down at him, benevolent cruelty swimming in their depths, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Sasuke had replied in kind, his own ruby eyes staring back.

"Kill them," Tobi, the man, the monster, the abomination, the _black hole_ had whispered into his ear. His other arm raised, his hand teasingly reaching towards his mask, the air heavy with his silent incentive.

"Yes," Sasuke had whispered in reverence as the black hole that was Tobi was revealed to him.

The man grinned cruelly at him, false affection in his eyes. Sasuke saw through him, but didn't voice it. Tobi was looking at _him_. Who cares what he happened to be looking at him with?

"My name is Uchiha Obito," the black hole told him, hot puffs of air against Sasuke's ear making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "and I see you,_ my bright, shining star."_

Sasuke sucked in a breath, panting lightly as his chest rose and fell rapidly. His vision spun and he didn't bother to fight as he, a star never seen, began to collapse into itself.

"_Obito_," Sasuke whispered against soft lips.

"_My star_," Obito whispered in kind, cold lips meeting warm, compliant ones.

(Sasuke massacred his entire clan with a smile on his face.)

**Author's Note:**

> this got dark and gay and i wont apologize. needed a break from my QB story and this is what came out


End file.
